


High Stakes

by RedKryptonite



Category: DCU (Animated), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKryptonite/pseuds/RedKryptonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets what he wants by beating Conner at a relatively simple game, but no one said he didn't cheat to get the results he wants, Conner learns that the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a good while after the New Games series.

High Stakes  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, I'm just stretching my creative boundaries

Superboy.. no Conner Kent.. was never one for taking things too seriously, he was a Super after all. So when Tim proposed a bet that involved a situation of the winner's choosing, he foolishly agreed. It seemed that those teenage hormones Clark had warned him about.. were actually dangerous.

" Tim I uh, don't suppose you could let me down?"

" Hmm.. no I don't think so, a bet is a bet Conner"

" Come on dude, it's not funny anymore!" Conner whined

Tim smirked and tipped his head to the side baring his throat enough to tease the currently incapacitated Super.

" I think it's rather amusing actually" Tim murmured 

Conner thrashed again growling at the stupid thing strapped around his upper arm which currently was using his own TTK against him. Tim had been dying to test his latest gear on someone and Wally had refused to let Bart be a test subject. Dick hadn't been pleased when Conner had lost his best and gotten roped into his current predicament, although he was leaning in the doorway looking quite amused.

" Dick, help me here?" Conner looked expectantly at his boyfriend

" Sorry babe, I warned you about testing your luck with Timbo"

" You all suck!" 

" Mmm no that's his job" Tim nodded at Dick

" Actually Timmy that's.." Dick was cut off 

" I don't care about who's job it is" Tim huffed going back to looking at the readings as Conner attempted again to do something with his TTK, probably either smack Dick or free himself from the restraints currently tethering him to the bed.

" Spoil sport" Dick sulked

The device that was actually the bane of his existence at the moment actually inverted his TTK, so whatever he was trying to do to Tim or Dick was actually reverberating back to him like a shock wave. Conner had been flexing his TTK in an attempt to actually break the devices effects with little success. Eventually Tim stopped looking at the readings and seemed to just be amusing himself with Conner's struggles.  
Which was fine until Conner started getting frustrated and began physically trying to free himself from the restraints on the bed. Dick was ever watchful, he knew when he was really trying and when he was just toying with it. When he realized it was escalating he had to make Tim end it.

" Enough Tim" And that was Nightwing's voice, not Dick's.

" Conner.. hey Con, calm down babe" Dick was back settled at his side with the keys.

Conner stopped long enough to glare at Dick clearly displeased with having been tormented for this long. Looking expectantly at the keys then at the cuffs. Dick snickered and set Conner free. He sat up rubbing at his wrists even though there were no marks.

" Why didn't you just free yourself?" Dick chuckled

" I can't.. how the hel..heck do you think I was going to do that?"

" Heat vision" 

" I can't..oh.." he glared at Tim " Seriously?"

" You most certainly could have" Tim looked smug.

" I hate *Bats*" Conner growled slipping off the bed and heading for his room.

" Aw c'mon Conner, you don't mean that do you!?!?" Dick chased after him.

Tim just settled back happily and started to study the information he had gathered, next time he played poker with him he'd have to remind Conner that heart rate spikes counted as tells too. Especially when you have a monitor embedded in the ceiling of the room you're playing it in.


End file.
